


love is coming, coming like a dream

by timeofsorrow



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst (just a tiny bit), Canon Compliant, Celebrations, Crushes, Fluff, Gift Giving, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Proposals, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Crush (from younghoon's end! not chanhee!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Chanhee receives a gift from Younghoon that seems mediocre in everyone else's eyes but holds something special in his heart.





	love is coming, coming like a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Summerier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerier/gifts).

> I kept forgetting to upload this. I apologize in advance.
> 
> The title is taken from 'Bloom Bloom' by The Boyz. _I had a different title planned but changed it last minute because I felt this one matched more. lol_

The first time Chanhee laid eyes on Younghoon wasn't by choice.

It was kind of obligatory to see him since he would be a new addition to the group. Chanhee wasn't _exactly_ forced but he wasn't truly that willing either. Just a tad bit too shy. He had been so used to the other trainees there already before him. Didn't genuinely think he would need to meet new ones in the near future that would come after him. So Younghoon was surely a surprise for him. 

Chanhee was first introduced to Younghoon by a staff member of his company. He and the rest of his members were all in a dance practice room when one staff member brought in Younghoon and another trainee named Changmin. Unsurprisingly, Chanhee was one of the few members mesmerized by Younghoon's beauty. It was no shock to him when Younghoon was later labelled as the visual of their future group.

At the time, possibly the person he was closest to was a member of his group named Kevin. They were the same age and had similar interests, so they quickly got accustomed to one another. Grew to be very good friends. That day, he hadn't expected to be formally introduced to Younghoon again. But there he was, getting introduced to Younghoon yet again but by Kevin. And there he was again, baffled by Younghoon’s appearance. 

His heart and his mind were doing things. Though he didn’t understand what those things were, so he ignored them.

The funny thing about the entire fiasco though was that Chanhee was actually pulled to Changmin quicker—more quickly than him and Kevin. They made friends with one another easily and got along well. Teased and annoyed one another. Often laughed together about the dumbest of things and shared some of their darkest secrets to each other. 

Sometimes he thinks it’s strange how fast they adapted to one another’s presence. As he looks back on it, he figures it was probably from the closer age and similar experiences.

Another thing he noted is how quickly the four of them began to hang out frequently. But still, Chanhee was the least close to Younghoon. He was attached at the hip to Kevin and Changmin. For some reason, he just did not click with Younghoon as well as he did with Changmin or Kevin. And it wasn’t that Younghoon wasn’t humourous or charming like they were. So there was a little bit of confusion and guilt that set at the bottom of his stomach whenever they were together.

But then...something _strange_ started settling in him. Even though he didn’t talk to Younghoon much, he still found himself staring at Younghoon. Listening to his words very intently. Going out of his way to make sure Younghoon felt included and not like a fourth wheel. Taking secret glances at Younghoon and turning away as soon as Younghoon looked his way. 

It wasn't until a few months before the start of Flower Snack that Chanhee started realizing what was happening. 

He was _catching feelings_ for Younghoon.

And the first thing he did was deny it. 

He was in complete denial at the time even though he noticed that he was paying attention to Younghoon. That he was making more of an effort to get to know Younghoon. To insert himself properly into Younghoon’s life and Younghoon’s space. 

It took a very long while for Chanhee to even _accept _the fact that he had developed a crush. And not only that, but it felt so weird to him because their conversations were still slightly awkward. He felt like a fool as he tried to initiate talks with Younghoon but didn’t really know what to say. It left him flustered but also frustrated.

Soon they had their first song to record and learn the choreography for. Eventually, they had to get together to practice the choreography and really learn how to accommodate with one another. But Chanhee was still nervous about getting closer to Younghoon so he made it a point to avoid him as much as he could at any instance he could. 

Since he was close to Changmin, he ended up asking Changmin for help with memorizing the dance steps quite frequently. Unfortunately, Changmin was usually helping Kevin or even another member. So after a while, Changmin started to tell Chanhee to go to Younghoon for help instead since he was in their circle of close friends.

Chanhee was not ready for that. He feared it actually. But he knew he needed to learn those dance moves. So he said “fuck feelings” and sucked up his emotions.

And after that—to his surprise—they really hit it off.

The nervous laughs, hesitant touches, and overwhelming awkwardness brought them closer together. By the end of every dance practice they had together, their bond had bound and strengthened. It led to them beginning to finally start hanging with one another as two. They even ended up staying up to talk to each other via texting. But Younghoon would always fall asleep as Chanhee would keep flooding him until 4 AM. Younghoon would apologize for falling asleep the next day and Chanhee would brush it off as no big deal.

Before Chanhee knew it, they were chatting a lot more frequently and hanging out a lot more too. Younghoon started to be all Chanhee could ever think about. And that pissed him off to no end. Because he had a history with a few failed relationships for the past couple of years prior to that. He didn’t want to end up in that same boat again. Especially not with someone he would most likely be sharing the rest of his life with. 

He could tell Younghoon about his crush on him just to get it over with since he knew he would get his heart broken anyway, but that meant having to continue being around Younghoon knowing his feelings were unrequited. But he could also _not_ tell Younghoon about his crush on him so he wouldn’t ruin their relationship, but in the end that would still mean continuing to be around Younghoon knowing his feelings were not returned. It was sort of a catch-22 situation if he was going to be honest. 

Fast-forwarding to the beginning of Flower Snack a few months after that, he’d thought he'd gotten over his crush on Younghoon. Thought he was finally getting over himself and would be able to coexist within the same group as Younghoon without problems. Chanhee tried his best not to speak to Younghoon so much, but Younghoon had become really attached to him and very clingy with him. It made it a lot harder to stay away. Especially because Younghoon _wanted_ his attention. 

It didn’t help at all that Younghoon started playfully flirting with him. He would do it on-camera and off-camera. In-public and off-stage. Pretty much Chanhee breathed and there Younghoon was. It was overwhelming. But at the same time, he fed into it. He wanted to be the only one Younghoon’s attention was on and wanted to equally only give his attention to Younghoon.

That’s when he realized that lo and behold, he still had feelings for Younghoon.

At that point, he knew there was no return. That he wasn’t going to stop liking Younghoon. That his feelings were only going to grow stronger. So he let it be. _Laissez faire_. Simply gave up on trying to fight it and just let it happen. He couldn’t help it. Couldn’t change what his heart was feeling. It was frustrating. But the heart wants what it wants, right?

Because of that epiphany, Chanhee and Younghoon started to hang out even more. It became a thing for Chanhee to poke Younghoon's stomach as a greeting or play footsies with him when they were bored. Younghoon would randomly hug Chanhee from behind or smack sloppy, wet kisses on Chanhee’s cheeks. They gravitated toward one another unconsciously very frequently. Even for the smallest of things. 

These acts of skinship eventually led to a few of the members finding out about Chanhee's crush. While some of them relentlessly teased Chanhee for it, the others silently pitied him. Fortunately for Chanhee, Younghoon was as dense as a black hole. He didn’t catch on to the jokes Eric would make or the glances Jaehyun would give Chanhee. 

It was a blessing in disguise but he also looked at it as a sort of double-edged sword. If Younghoon wasn’t oblivious, he would have taken notice of Chanhee’s feelings. But depending on how Younghoon felt, it could hurt Chanhee. Younghoon staying in the dark meant he wouldn’t realize Chanhee’s crush on him, so Chanhee had to suffer being overly infatuated with him in secret. Chanhee could confess, but it didn’t change the fact that whether Chanhee would be broken-hearted or not depended solely on Younghoon’s own feelings for Chanhee.

Chanhee knew that his feelings for Younghoon were never going to disappear. But he also knew that he was never going to act upon them. Out of fear. Fear for quite a few things actually. Those fears did not keep him sane. They kept him from making any irrational decisions though. 

Around their debut date, things really started jumping. Cre.ker gives them a three-week break before they are set to finally debut. So for one of those weeks, a majourity of them headed off to visit their respective families. Chanhee sort of had Younghoon all to himself since his two closest friends Kevin and Changmin were apart of the crew that left the dorms.

During this time, Chanhee found out that Changmin also has feelings for Younghoon. Chanhee and him were having a voice call over KakaoTalk late in the night when Changmin suddenly spilled the beans. Changmin was one of the members that _didn’t_ know about Chanhee’s crush on Younghoon. So when Changmin softly admitted to very recently harbouring these non-platonic feelings for Younghoon, he wasn’t really sure what to tell him. Because he _also_ has those same feelings for Younghoon.

His mind and heart were _torn_ in between telling Changmin he feels the same way and not speaking about his crush at all. In the end, he decided not to. And after their call ended, he cried himself to sleep. 

His heart ached. 

For both himself _and_ Changmin.

The night before their debut, Chanhee’s group—they were debuting as The Boyz—formed a small dorm celebration. They ordered in with their usual chicken, pizza, and coke and played some games. At one point, they all gathered to watch a movie and the lights were turned off.

Younghoon was coincidentally seated behind Chanhee. Halfway through the movie, he had randomly poked Chanhee's side, causing Chanhee to have lightly gasped. Chanhee then grabbed the finger Younghoon used to poke him with his right hand and he really _really_ had intended to throw it back at him. But somehow Chanhee.exe stopped responding and froze. They ended up holding hands while continuing to watch the film.

Younghoon never pulled away.

(And during this moment is when something in Younghoon’s brain finally clicked. He later tells Chanhee that this is the time when he started to realize that Chanhee has feelings for him.)

After The Boyz finally had their debut, Chanhee and Younghoon continued to cling to one another. The hand holding became a really frequent thing between the two of them. They even started to adopt other acts of skinship that were a bit more intimate than usual for a pair of so-called friends. Neither they nor the members ever acknowledged or talked about it though.

On the days Cre.ker doesn’t give them any schedules to attend, they chat 24/7. From the moment they wake up until the very last minute they go to sleep. In the span of two weeks, they were just dropping hints at each other back and forth. Almost already sure of the other's feelings but never outright admitting it. Chanhee didn't want to confess over chat, so he told Younghoon to wait until they could meet up in private.

Truthfully, Chanhee never planned to confess. He thought it would mess up their friendship. He was happy with the way it currently was. Even without the hand-holding, he would have.

Having a _slightly traumatic_ history of failed relationships, he got it into his head that they would never work out. Younghoon wasn't like anyone else he ever had a crush on. He had tried to convince himself that the two of them weren't compatible even though he knew they were.

One of the members that knew Chanhee had a crush on Younghoon was Kevin. He even asked Kevin once—before Chanhee and Younghoon even _knew_ they mutually liked one another—whether he should confess to Younghoon or not. Kevin had told him that his opinion was that confessing is ineffective because 1. it’s overwhelming, 2. it’s a bit creepy, and 3. it puts a lot of pressure on the other person.

"Dating isn't about hiding intense feelings for someone and secretly hoping they feel the same,” Kevin had told Chanhee. “Dating should be about gradually getting to know that someone and determining if you are emotionally and physically compatible with each other.” 

When Chanhee gave Kevin a look that said, “_We’re literally past that level and we’re not even dating_,” he continued on. “A better approach is to ask him on a casual date then. You don't even have to use the word "date!" Keep it under an hour and pick a place where you two can talk comfortably the whole time."__

And Chanhee had really been keeping that in mind, but when the signs had become clear that they both had feelings for each other, he let it drop. So when they finally got the chance to meet up, Chanhee...sang him a song.

Yup. 

He's cheesy like that. 

But in his defence, he sometimes has a hard time articulating himself verbally. He knows he would have stuttered. Made a fool of himself if he tried to confess to Younghoon as any other normal person would.

So, yeah. 

He sang Younghoon a song. 

That song being ‘I’m In Love’ by Ra.D. 

_If my love for you gets any deeper,_   
_It will only result in getting hurt._   
_My fears are filling my mind._   
_This is the truth._

Since he knew the words and melody by heart, he made less of a fool of himself. 

_I’m in love._   
_I’ll fall in love._   
_Never feel any more fear._   
_As long as I’m with you,_   
_The world is so beautiful._

But he didn’t _just_ sing the song. He also played the piano. Because yes. 

_He’s cheesy like that_.

Even though Chanhee already knew, Younghoon admitted he had feelings for Chanhee too. Ever since then, they've been together. Chanhee didn't think it was going to work out so smoothly. He had such low expectations for the entire playout. But he was proved wrong and he’d never been so happy.

When Chanhee and Younghoon confirmed to one another that they were officially boyfriends, Chanhee knew he had to tell Changmin. He didn’t want Changmin to get his heart broken. Especially not by him—_his own best friend_.

So Chanhee told Younghoon about the conversation he had with Changmin that one night during their break.

Younghoon was shocked to say the least. He also ended up feeling terribly bad for Changmin, as he also adored Changmin to the moon and back. 

After a thirty minute discussion about whether they would actually tell Changmin or not and _how_ they would tell him if they did decided to, they finally came to a conclusion.

Younghoon approached Changmin first He was soft with his words as he confessed how he had feelings for Chanhee and made sure he held Changmin’s hands tightly. Made sure that Changmin knew he liked him but not in the way Changmin wanted him to. And that they would always be friends no matter what. That he wouldn’t let their dumb romantic feelings get in the way of that. 

Changmin was let down gently. He appreciated that. And yeah, maybe a few tears were spilled. But he was okay. Changmin knew he’d get over it.

Chanhee then waited for Changmin to come to him later that day. He knew the boy would. And Changmin _did_ approach Chanhee...with red eyes and a pink face. Chanhee felt terrible. 

They...had kind of a nerve-wracking conversation. More tears were spilled and promises were made. But in the end, they still remained the best of friends. Romance was not going to ruin that.

Now here Chanhee and Younghoon are, almost eight months a couple. No sign of falling out. They have their ups and downs, but a full-blown fight is yet to occur. The fact that they’re both rational and keep an ear out for open communication really helps a lot. Chanhee is glad that for once his heart didn't bring about another disaster.

The thing that surprised Chanhee every now and then is how much he loves Younghoon. Chanhee loves _everything_ about him—his flaws and _all_. Define Younghoon in _any_ way whatsoever and Chanhee would tell you, “I love that about him.” And you can tell Chanhee "eight months is still a very short period of time," and it is! But they’re determined to have a future with each other. 

Loving Younghoon is probably the most wonderful thing his stupid, beat-up heart was ever fit to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A small, blue gift bag is placed down on the table in front of Chanhee. He looks up at the person who sets it there—_Younghoon_—and gives him a smile. "What's this?" He asks with blinking eyes.

"A gift," Younghoon easily replies, mirroring a similar smile.

“Oh!” Chanhee lets out a small laugh, sets down his mobile device, and reaches out to pick up the bag. But then suddenly stops and looks back up at Younghoon with a glare. “If this is one of your pranks with Eric again, I swear to God, Kim Younghoon—”

Younghoon laughs loudly and shakes his head furiously. “No! No! It’s not! I promise!”

Chanhee continues to stare at him with narrowed eyes before fully reaching over and grabbing the bag. He takes out the paper stuffing and is met with a pitch-black, velvet box. He then takes the box out of the bag, pushes the bag over, and looks up at Younghoon with a confused expression.

Younghoon smiles, urging him to open it as he pulls out a chair next to Chanhee and sits down.

When Chanhee opens it, he gasps. Then looks back up to face Younghoon. His eyebrows furrow as he continues to stare at the man. 

Younghoon stares back at him in silence. His smile never disappears melts away though.

"Hoon-ie-hyung," Chanhee starts, voice soft, "this…this had to be so expensive. I…"

A small laugh rises out of Younghoon. "It was but that's not important," he replies. "I've seen you eyeing it for a while now and I just knew that I had to get it for you no matter the cost."

Quietly, Chanhee lowers his gaze down to the object in his hand again. There are hundreds of thoughts that run through his mind as he stares at it. Many emotions that are stirring in his stomach and fluttering in his chest.

"It isn’t just a gift though," Younghoon continues.

That grasps Chanhee's attention back and fully. His head rises back up and he meets Younghoon's twinkling eyes. There's also that dumb, goofy grin on Younghoon's face that Chanhee is so stupidly in love with. His heart lurches. 

"What do you mean?"

Younghoon reaches out with an arm to grab Chanhee's free hand and link it with his own hand across the tabletop. "I love you," Younghoon says and it startles Chanhee with how seriously Younghoon voices it. 

"And I know I want to be with you all the way up until I'm no longer living. You mean a lot to me, Chanhee. I don't know what the future holds for us, so...if something ever happens, I want you to know that I'll always be here. Even when I'm not _here_. Whenever you look at that—" Younghoon's points to the box in Chanhee's other hand, "I want you to remember what I just said."

Inside the box Chanhee holds is a ring. Younghoon gifts Chanhee with a _ring_. 

A ring that meant the promises of being together forever. 

_Until the day they die_.

Chanhee feels some emotion bubbling up in his chest, threatening to burst out of his throat. His breathing becomes shallow and his heartbeat races. He doesn’t ever cry but he feels the stinging trying to break through from underneath the surface of his eyes.

Love? Is this love—oh.

It dawns on him.

Love.

_This is love_.

With his free hand, Younghoon takes the ring out of the box. He untangles his hand from Chanhee's hand and slides the ring onto Chanhee's ring finger. 

After what feels like an eternity since Chanhee last spoke, he finally asks as he stares at the ring now on his finger, "Did-did you just...did you propose? To me?"

Younghoon's smile fades into a wide, white-teethed grin. "And if I did?"

Chanhee uses the hand Younghoon slid the ring onto to slap Younghoon's arm with. "Hey! You fucking _idiot_! What the hell?!" He exclaims and it sort of comes out like a choked cry.

"What!?" Younghoon exclaims back. The grin doesn't disappear from his face. Only seems to get bigger.

Chanhee stares at Younghoon for three seconds before reaching out and slapping Younghoon on his bicep repeatedly.

Younghoon laughs at Chanhee’s actions and grabs Chanhee by his hand to stop him. He intertwines their fingers together until he’s holding Chanhee’s hand in his and leans forward to press a light kiss on Chanhee’s knuckles.

“Idiot,” Chanhee says immediately and pouts when Younghoon chuckles. “You’re a huge idiot.” His voice cracks as he tries not to burst into tears.

“_Your_ huge idiot,” Younghoon softly corrects and gives Chanhee a fond smile.

Chanhee raises his bottom lip up into his pout even more. “You’re a fool,” he whispers and leans over the edge of the table to connect his lips to Younghoon’s.

When they pull away a few seconds later, Younghoon asks, “So was that a “yes” in response or?”

It makes Chanhee roll his eyes and slap Younghoon on the arm once more. “You really are an idiot, oh my God.”

“I just want to make sure! Is it “yes?” Or is it “no?” Unless you clarify, I don’t know!”

“Of course it’s “yes,” you dummy!”

Unsurprisingly, it leads to lighthearted banter. They don’t ever tell anyone about their proposal or what the ring means other than “Younghoon bought it for me because I wanted it and he’s a kind hyung.” But it warrants a small celebration—in the words of Chanhee.

By this time, Chanhee and Younghoon have already had The Gay Couple WIthin The Same Group Talk with the company and its CEO months ago. They didn’t have any restrictions besides no PDA in public and no abnormal skinship in public that would raise questions. Seeing this and how they have kept up with the rules very strictly, Chanhee felt it was appropriate for them to break out of the shell a little, tiny bit.

Without consulting Younghoon, he asked the company staff if it was alright for him to make reservations at a restaurant that would be the least likely place for them to be recognized at. After some hefty discussions, he was finally granted the Okay and was extremely ecstatic about it. He made sure all his plans were put into place accordingly before dropping the news to Younghoon.

Younghoon was a little mad for Chanhee doing that without telling him but he didn’t stay upset for long. Especially not when the day finally came for them to finally be able to spend close and quality time together alone for the first time. 

The restaurant Chanhee takes Younghoon to isn’t the most expensive place in the world. But it’s fancy enough to make the two of them feel like it is. Chanhee sits them at the farthest table in the back to make sure they’re completely hidden from customers or any passing by individuals outside the windows of the restaurant.

When they finally get to order, the waitress is extra kind. Even congratulates them for being brave enough to come out the way they have despite how unaccepted gay couples are. Chanhee and Younghoon are extremely grateful for the waitress’s service. They make sure to tip her well when they leave an hour later with bright grins, full bellies, and satisfied taste buds.

Chanhee didn’t tell Younghoon how he had a little bit more things planned. So when Chanhee hauls a cab down instead of calling their manager to pick them up, he’s confused. Chanhee only smiles when Younghoon asks him where they’re going after Chanhee rattles an address he’s never heard before to the cab driver.

Instead of answering, Chanhee grabs Younghoon’s hand and intertwines their hands together. He lies his head on Younghoon’s shoulder and Younghoon sighs, knowing he’s not going to get an answer out of Chanhee no matter how much he presses.

In fifteen minutes, the cab is pulling up to a hotel—an _expensive_ looking hotel. Younghoon looks at Chanhee with a flabbergasted expression as Chanhee is paying the cab driver. Then Chanhee is opening the door and getting out. 

He has no choice but to follow.

When he gets inside, Chanhee is already at the main counter. The lady at the desk hands him a key card, Chanhee thanks her, and then he turns around to see Younghoon. He beckons Younghoon over as he begins walking to the elevator. Again, Younghoon has no choice but to follow.

Once he meets with Chanhee, the elevator opens and they both step inside. Chanhee presses a button on the key panel that he can’t see and the elevator door closes. While Younghoon watches the buttons light up, signalling which floors the elevator is passing through, he asks, “So why are we here?” Younghoon hears the smile in Chanhee’s voice before he looks at him. 

“You’ll see.”

The elevator comes to a stop on the twelfth floor and the large doors open. Chanhee exits first. Younghoon just follows his lead.

They walk down the huge hall while holding hands in silence for a couple of minutes before Chanhee stops at a door. There’s huge, blaring numbers on it that read ‘TWO-THIRTY-TWO’ and Chanhee shoves his key card into the key lock on it. A few seconds later, the door opens and Chanhee pushes the door open, gesturing Younghoon to go in first. Younghoon enters and Chanhee follows behind, closing the door after he does.

Younghoon walks over the huge bed placed in the middle of the room and plops down on it. “So are you going to tell me what we’re doing here yet?” He asks as he begins toeing his shoes off to become more comfortable

Chanhee looks at Younghoon with a raised brow and one curve of his lips pulled up as he walks up to Younghoon. He stands in front of Younghoon with his head tilted to the side. “Are you telling me you don’t get what’s happening yet?” He counters back.

Only a few thoughts run through Younghoon’s mind before he shakes his head. “No. Not really,” he sincerely answers.

A laugh bubbles out of Chanhee. A genuinely fond one. He pushes Younghoon so that he falls back onto the mattress beneath him. Then he climbs onto Younghoon’s lap, thighs against Younghoon’s thighs and calves placed tightly on the outer sides of Younghoon’s thighs. He leans over Younghoon’s torso, smirking at Younghoon’s shocked expression, and licks his lips as he places his hands on either side of Younghoon’s head. “How about now?” He whispers.

Younghoon can only dumbly nod his head.

Chanhee’s sight suddenly lies on his right hand and sees the Gucci Ghost ring Younghoon slid onto his finger a week ago. He smiles to himself and feels his heart do that lurching thing again.

If it weren’t for that ring...he wouldn’t even be thirty-percent close to this amount of happiness he’s feeling right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and that it met your expectations.


End file.
